His Little Brother
by LadyWallace
Summary: When Sammy was born, Dean didn't even want a brother, he wanted a bicycle. But now he can't stand the thought of not having his little brother around. Pre-series. WeeChesters—Sam at Stanford


**Just another little one shot I came up with. Still not really happy with the ending, but oh well. I already ended three times before I was finished with it lol. Mainly just fluff for the weekend. Hope you enjoy! I've got an angstier one or maybe two-shot coming soon hopefully so keep an eye out for that. Hope everyone is having a good weekend so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but I borrow them to play with.**

His Little Brother

A Supernatural Fanfic

_When Sammy was born, Dean didn't even want a brother, he wanted a bicycle. But now he can't stand the thought of not having his little brother around. Pre-series. WeeChesters—Sam at Stanford_

When John and Mary told Dean he was going to be a big brother, he wasn't entirely thrilled about that. In fact, he didn't want a younger sibling at all.

"But I don't want a little brother or sister," he insisted, folding his chubby arms over his chest. "I want a bike."

John picked him up as Mary covered a smile with her hand. "You can have a bike sometime too, but don't you want a brother or sister to play with?"

"I can play with a bike," Dean informed him stoically, not about to be swayed on the matter. "And I don't want them playing with my toys and crying. I wanna be alone with you and mommy. You won't love me as much with another baby."

"Of course we will, Dean," Mary told him fondly as she kissed his forehead. "And I'm sure you'll change your mind when you meet the new baby."

Dean wasn't so sure, but he decided to drop the subject for now.

When John took him to the hospital, telling him he was going to meet his new baby brother, Sammy, Dean was nonplussed, and silent all the way there. He still would have rather had a bike than a little brother. And he knew babies weren't nearly as fun because you couldn't play with them, and you couldn't touch them without them crying. He knew this because their neighbor had brought her new baby over and all it had done was cry and smell bad.

But it was obviously important to Mommy and Daddy that Dean meet his new brother, so the little boy went anyway, even if he didn't want to. It had scared him when Daddy had had to take his mommy to the hospital and leave him with Mrs. Reynolds, and Dean was afraid his new little brother had hurt his mommy somehow, even though Daddy had explained to him it was all normal.

The hospital smelled funny, and he didn't like it at all, nor did he like the doctors walking around in pajamas and looking all serious. But Daddy was smiling as he led Dean to a room and picked the boy up when they went inside.

"Hi Dean! Come meet your new brother!"

Dean was a little relieved to see his Mommy smile at him from the bed, but he was not very happy to see a bundle of blankets with a pink, wrinkled face in her arms. He wanted to crawl into her lap and hug her, but the baby was taking his spot.

John sat on the edge of the bed and settled Dean in his lap as Mary pulled back the blankets from the bundle's face.

"This is Sammy," she told Dean. "Say hello."

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, kiddo," John told him with a chuckle.

"But he all wrinkly," Dean said, scrunching his nose up in distaste.

"That's how babies look," Mary assured him then reached out and drew Dean closer to rest against her side. "Come here." She put her arm around him and to Dean's surprise, settled the wrinkly, pink bundle unto his arms before he could protest. The baby shifted and opened his big hazel eyes, looking up curiously at Dean.

"See, he's saying hello," Mary told her elder son with a fond smile. "That's your big brother, Dean, Sammy," she told him, smiling over at John. "Say hi, Dean."

Dean looked down and met the baby's eyes. He didn't look quite so wrinkly with his eyes open, Dean decided. "Hi, Sammy," he said quietly and the baby shifted in his arms and let out a soft sound.

"What do you think?" John asked as Mary took Sammy back from Dean again.

"I like him," Dean said decidedly. "But I would still like to have a bicycle."

* * *

Eighteen years later and Dean had to watch his baby brother walk out on him and slam the door. The kid he had practically raised after their mom died, when John was too obsessed with hunting the thing that killed her to take care of his own children. The kid who left now because their dad told him that if he walked out the door he should never come back just because he wouldn't let Sam have a life. That was all Dean had ever wanted for his little brother, and now he was never going to see him again because their own father hadn't agreed with that.

It could have been so different, but now Dean was alone, and he wasn't sure what to do about that. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Sam.

He had known for a long time, a lot longer than John, about Sam's full ride to Stanford. The kid had worked hard enough for it and he was brilliant, and Dean was damn proud of his little brother. He just couldn't fathom why John wasn't. Sam had been more scared to tell Dean, knowing that it would mean he was leaving his big brother, and maybe because of that, Dean had grinned and grabbed Sammy in a huge hug, even if he was aching inside, because he couldn't let the kid feel guilty about leaving him. And then he told him to wait to tell dad until it was too late to change anything because they knew John Winchester, and they knew that no matter how good this opportunity was, he would find some way to make Sam feel guilty for it.

And that's what had happened, and instead of making it just another thing, of coping in a way they could have gone to visit Sam every once in a while and over holidays, they had fought tooth and nail and Dean could only stand to one side, helplessly, wanting to stop it but afraid of making it worse. And then he'd had to watch his little brother, his kid, walk out the door with all his things that fit into a single duffle bag, without even a goodbye. There were so many things Dean wanted to say to his father after that, but unlike Sam, he had never had the courage, and he couldn't even stand the sight of him for a long time so he too ran for a while and let his father drink himself into a stupor.

Because his kid was gone, and Dean just didn't know how to cope. He remembered when he was a kid, when Sam was born, and he said he would rather have a bicycle. It's funny how your priorities change, because now Sam was the only thing in the world that he couldn't live without.

He got a hotel room alone that night, not being able to stomach seeing his father again yet, and though the last thing he wanted was to be alone now, he knew Sammy was alone too, and that made him hurt all the more. He should have been the one who drove Sam right up the Stanford and helped him get his dorm in order, embarrass him, and everything a big brother was supposed to do, but their dad had ruined that opportunity and Sam had run out by himself for the nearest bus, probably because he thought he wasn't wanted.

Dean lay on his back in the grungy bed, and looked up at the ceiling, unsleeping. What was he going to do now?

His phone rang suddenly, and he almost didn't pick it up because he didn't want it to be John, he didn't want to talk to his father, and listen to his angry tirade about where Dean was and why hadn't he come home. But as he looked at it, he saw an unrecognizable number and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Dean."_

Dean sat up. Not his dad. Sammy.

"Sammy?" he asked, wondering if it was just his hopeful wishing that was making him hear his brother's voice.

_"Yeah, it's me." _Sam sounded tired.

"Are you good? Where are you?" Dean asked worriedly.

_"I'm fine, I'm in California now. I'm just waiting for the next bus. I um…I wanted to call. I wanted to…to say…"_

Sam broke off with a long sigh and Dean felt his throat tighten as he listened to his little brother struggle to get the words out. "It's okay, Sammy. I know. I'm sorry for how it went. I never wanted that to happen. But we should have known better."

"_It's not your fault, Dean,"_ Sam said firmly. "_Never was. So don't blame yourself. I'm sorry I ran before I could say goodbye."_

Dean smiled, trying to ignore the wetness in his eyes. "I didn't take offense. Hey, you need me to help you get there? I can be there in a few hours."

"_Thanks, Dean,"_ he could hear Sam's fond smile on the other end. "_But I think this time, I'm going to do it myself."_

"Little Sammy all grown up," Dean said, forcing a chuckle that sounded strangled even to him.

"_It's Sam,"_ came the huff from the other line, a little more steady. "_And I'll miss you."_

"Hey, no chick flick moments," Dean commanded. "You be good, bitch."

"_You too, jerk,"_ Sam told him in return and with a goodbye, they ended the call.

Dean sat there for a long minute. It still hurt to have Sammy leave him, but he was also happy for him. And glad he would be okay, because Sam would be okay, he always was despite what Dean liked to think, and that made it okay with Dean.

Besides, it couldn't be that long before Dean would see his little brother again, could it?


End file.
